Weapons
Weapons are stuff that go pew pew and boom. Some go bam, not talking about the Gravity Hammer... UNSC Weapons These weapons are mostly made from plastic and bullets. M6D Pistol - A pistol that got godly powers by a hearty prankster who changed some code in the last minute before Halo 1 got released. M6C Pistol - The crap gun found in a nearby junkyard. M6G Pistol - A crap gun found in Halo 3 same as the M6C, but with a small update to actually kill, but it only had 6 legit kills in matchmaking alone when not dual wielded... M6G/B Pistol - A crap gun that is actually good, it is the same as the Halo 3 version, but it shoots twice as fast and it has the scope back! Just like the M6C/SOCOM, this is nearly as good as the M6D. M6C/SOCOM - A good pistol used in Halo 3: ODST that might even be good as the M6D. But the scope and silencer is only meant to hide the fact that it is still a fagnum... MA37 Assault Rifle - Time machines... It's basically the same as the Halo 3 Salt Rifle except that it looks different. MA5B Assault Rifle - A automatic gun with rotating, retardified bullets. Usually seen in Halo 1 and Halo Wars. MA5C Assault Rifle - The same-looking gun with retardified bullets, but from Halo 3 and specially made to bust a cap into a Brute' skull. MA5D Assault Rifle - Well, finally the Assault Rifle is kickass! Battle Rifle - A random rifle for battle. Designated Marskman Rifle - P.O.C, except in Halo 4 SMG - A shitty mini gun rated R''', which is only suitable for '''retarded ammo-spamming Noobs. Shotgun - A shotty that rhymes with shitty, which most likely means it's crap. Sniper Rifle - A sniper rifle good against noobs with the SMG or shotgun. This rifle was first made to hunt some animals called snipers. Flamethrower - Used to burn the Flood. Don't look at the AIDS when burning their popcorn, if you do you'll be stupified by their ugly, burnt look and will turn into a walking piece of crap like them. In short: Burn, biatch, burn!! Rocket Launcher '- The noob cannon, noobs use it by running up to the enemy and shooting the ground. [[Spartan Laser|'Spartan Laser]]' '- The Splaser is an awesome laser shooter, what else would you except? Machine Gun Turret - A mini factory that makes bullets fast. Since, it never runs out of ammo and shoots fast, it's the fourth most abused weapon by Noobs. It's also recklessly broken into pieces by Master Chief and Noobs when they want a mobile turret. When it is broken, it only has 200 bullets to waste and since noobs are inaccurate at counting or winning, they think 200 bullets equal 6000 bullets and start to spam ammo crazy. Missile Pod - It launches rockets that track down stuff noobs are too inaccurate to shoot. Covenant Weapons The weapons are made from pure hatred against vermin and mostly plasma. Plasma Pistol - The pistol with green gooey stuff coming from the end. Plasma Rifle - A rifle with blue plasma. Good to kill shields and people. Brute Plasma Rifle - A Plasma Rifle that is unusually brutish. Needler - A gun that shoots explosive syringes. diamonds that were stolen from the jewelry store. Energy Sword - An awesome swish-stab-dab thingy Needle Rifle - It's the Carbine mixed with the Needler Focus Rifle - Vacuum cleaner mixed with Quadlaser Concussion Rifle - The derp gun, I guess it's supposed to give you a concussion? I don't fucking know. Fuel Rod Gun - FUCK YEAH! It's a massive yellow snot launcher (purple in Halo 1) and shit just explodes dawg. Spiker - A gun that was previously used as a stapler. It shoots spikes. Mauler - A shotgun-pistol thing made by, the only ones stupid enough to make one, Brutes. Carbine - The aliens Covenant version of the Battle Rifle. Use with caution as the ammo case can give you a black eye. Beam Rifle - The nub version of the sniper. It looks like a Vacuum cleaner Brute Shot - The gun that has a huge fucking blade on it. Gravity Hammer - Some huge hammer powered by some gravitational gravy. With spikes on it. Other n00b sword - A weapon for n00bs to pretend they are the arbiter or ninjas with. There's more weapons shown here. Category:Weapons Category:Your Mother Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things that suck Category:Covenant Category:Humans Category:Big exploding stuff,